Sounds
by Tecla SAP
Summary: "James Potter ia enlouquecer. Todas as tentativas de bloquear os gemidos pornográficos da namorada de Sirius estavam sendo infrutíferas, e ele estava muito perto de pular pela janela." JamesLily Oneshot. NC-17


**Autora Original: **Corny Sloth (.net/s/4716052/1/Sounds)

**Tradutora**: Lihhelsing

**Beta**: Nanda (thanks pela paciência, gata)

**Disclaimer Da Autora**: Harry Potter, nomes e personagens pertencem unicamente a J.K Rowling. Eu não tenho os créditos de nada que você reconheça nessa história.

* * *

**Sounds**

"Oooh..."

"Ooh siim.."

"Aah ah ah..."

"Sim, sim mais rápido, rápido..."

James Potter ia enlouquecer.

Todas as tentativas de bloquear os gemidos pornográficos da namorada de Sirius estavam sendo infrutíferas, e ele estava muito perto de pular pela janela.

Nem mesmo os altos roncos de Peter eram capazes de abafar aquilo.

Não é que aqueles sons fossem novos para ele. Ele tinha se acostumado com eles uns três anos atrás, mas naquela época ele estava transando, então isso não o frustrava tanto.

Rolando mais uma vez na cama, e colocando o travesseiro em cima de sua orelha, ele finalmente percebeu que não iria conseguir pregar o olho se continuasse ali. Suspirando profundamente, levantou e saiu do quarto, ignorando o inquisitivo 'Prongs?' de Sirius e o pedido entusiasmado da garota para que ele se juntasse a eles.

Mas no momento em que ele chegou à Sala Comunal desejou intensamente que tivesse aceitado o convite da garota.

Lily Evans estava sentada em uma das mesas de canto, os livros abertos a sua frente, a chama suave fazendo sombras no seu rosto pálido, seus olhos brilhantes focados no pergaminho. O único som na sala era o leve arranhar de sua pena e o estalar das chamas, e ele tentou voltar lenta e silenciosamente para seu dormitório, até a voz suave dela quebrar o silêncio.

"James?"

Merlin, aquela voz. Ele podia imaginar, ao invés da namorada de Sirius, ela gemendo em sua orelha enquanto ele-

Ai, Deus.

Podia sentir todo o sangue que havia corrido de sua cabeça para sua virilha voltando para suas bochechas, e começou a se sentir tonto.

Estava quente ali?

Ele tossiu e correu uma das mãos pelo seu cabelo.

"O que você está fazendo de pé?", ela perguntou.

"Sexo", ele despejou aquela palavra, o que fez Lily erguer as sobrancelhas, perplexa.

"Desculpa?", ela disse. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo e os olhos dela pareceram seguir o gesto dele.

"Sirius, hn, a namorada dele, bem, realmente alto", ele murmurou e o humor dançou nos olhos dela. "Então eu pensei em me largar no sofá."

Ela se sentou novamente, fazendo sua camisola ficar repuxada na altura do peito, e ele engoliu profundamente. Seu pescoço pálido estava à mostra e ele estava sentindo um incrível desejo de mordê-lo, beliscá-lo e lambê-lo.

Desviou os olhos para longe. Estava excitado demais.

"Bem, se você quiser, pode dormir na minha cama", ela sugeriu indiferentemente, e ele virou o pescoço em sua direção.

"Quê?" Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca.

"Você pode dormir na minha cama", ela repetiu. "Todas as garotas foram passar o Natal em casa, então o dormitório está vazio, exceto por mim. E eu não acho que vou terminar tão cedo, então, você sabe, você é bem vindo para se jogar na minha cama, até que Sirius e a namorada, hn, terminem."

O tom dela era calmo e indiferente. Ela estava falando sério? Ele tinha certeza de que isso fazia parte de algum plano que ela estava tramando. Quem sabe ela planejava matá-lo enquanto dormia.

Ele a olhou desconfiado. "O que você está fazendo?"

E, talvez, se ele a distraísse o suficiente, poderia roubar seus papeis. Quem sabe o grande plano não estivesse escrito neles.

"Lição de casa", ela disse sem tirar os olhos do papel.

"Agora?", ele perguntou. Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu sou uma pessoa noturna. Só consigo me concentrar quando todos estão dormindo."

Ele assentiu e se aproximou dela cuidadosamente, sentando-se numa cadeira a sua frente. "Você se importa se eu te fizer companhia por um tempo?", ele perguntou, e ela deu de ombros de novo.

"Como quiser."

Sua concentração estava inteira em seus pergaminhos e livros, e isso o frustrou por algum motivo. Ela não estava irritada ou frustrada com a sua presença?

Mas sua expressão era incrivelmente serena enquanto ela chupava uma varinha de alcaçuz. Ele engoliu em seco, assistindo o movimento da boca dela sem perceber, o jeito que os lábios envolviam o doce, a língua dela ocasionalmente aparecendo para lamber o resto dele, e James teve que reprimir um gemido.

De repente, isso tinha sido uma má idéia.

Tudo em Lily Evans era sexual para ele. Cada gesto, cada palavra tinha um significado sexual escondido, deixando seus hormônios em um estado caótico.

Ela suspirou suavemente e ele fechou os olhos. O som o deixou maravilhado. O que ele não faria para ser o causador daquele suspiro.

Alguma coisa roçou contra sua canela, até ele perceber que era a perna dela quando ela murmurou, distraidamente, um pedido de desculpas, e passou a mão pelos cachos ruivos, soltando-os atrás de seus ombros e deixando exposta mais uma parte daquela pela branca e cheia de sardas.

Ela chupou o doce de novo, seus dedos dançando distraidamente sob seu colo, indo e vindo, subindo até seu pescoço e descendo de volta ao espaço entre seus seios.

Ele engoliu em seco, imaginando sua língua no lugar dos dedos dela. Balançando sua cabeça e passando uma das mãos pelo rosto dela. Ele tentou desviar os olhos.

Mas a garota era uma espécie de imã.

A perna dela roçou novamente na sua.

Ela estava fazendo de propósito.

Aquela vaca.

Agora que ele a olhava mais de perto, ele notou que um sorriso desdenhoso dançava por seus lábios. Um malicioso brotou nos dele.

Se levantou lentamente, foi até ela, agarrou-a pelo braço e a suspendeu no ar.

"O que você está fazendo?", ela sussurrou fervorosamente, quase sem fôlego.

Ele a olhou maliciosamente. "Agarrando você."

E então ele praticamente subiu correndo as escadas até o quarto dela, batendo a porta atrás de si antes de jogá-la contra ela, pressionando seu corpo no dela e atacando seus lábios ferozmente, mordendo, lambendo e empurrando sua língua para dentro da boca dela o mais fundo que conseguia, ouvindo o arquejo de surpresa. E ela não o empurrou, mas correspondeu, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e as pernas em sua cintura.

A virilha dela estava pressionada contra a dele, e ele gemeu suavemente, mordendo seu pescoço e a fazendo gemer. Ele sorriu contra sua pele e a carregou até uma das camas, colocando-a gentilmente nela, antes de tirar a camisola dela e sua própria camisa.

É óbvio que James queria parar e admirar o corpo com o qual havia fantasiado, mas tudo que ele conseguia pensar naquele momento era no calor dela envolvendo seu membro.

E quando ela o guiou para dentro dela, e ele ouviu o primeiro "oooh", e as costas dela se arquearam em baixo dele, e seus seios se pressionaram contra o peito dele, e sua língua lambendo os lábios dele, tudo que ele podia fazer era tentar não gozar naquele momento.

Respirando profundamente, ele olhou para dentro dos olhos dela e para sua boca entreaberta, e se concentrou apenas nos suaves gemidos que ela soltava, como eles se acalmavam quando ele diminuía o ritmo, e como aumentavam quando ele ia mais rápido, como se tornavam mais ardentes quando ele ia no lugar certo.

Ele estava impressionado.

E quando veio para ela, foi o suspiro mais incrível que ele já havia ouvido.

Lily seria um páreo duro para a garota de Sirius.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, eu realmente queria escrever uma fic de sexo no POV de um cara, para variar. Porque, para um cara, sexo é sempre sexo e não importa o quanto ele gosta da garota. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Deixem reviews!

**N/T: **Hey Guys, so, todas as reviews vão ser traduzidas e enviadas para a autora original que é uma fofa! Nós do Tecla Sap (pra quem ainda não percebeu) estamos traduzido NC-17 já que as em português são realmente muito escassas. So, enjoy! =*


End file.
